Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-7y^{6}-3y^{5}+y^{2}) + (6y^{6}-6y ) $
Solution: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-7y^{6}-3y^{5}+y^{2} + 6y^{6}-6y$ Identify like terms. $ - {7 y^6} - \color{#DF0030}{3 y^5} + { y^2} + {6 y^6} - \color{#9D38BD}{6 y} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -7 + 6 ) y^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ -3 y^5} + { y^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -6 y} $ Add the coefficients. $-y^{6}-3y^{5}+y^{2}-6y$